


Penelope's Present

by MTL17



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Penelope has the perfect present for her girlfriend this year... Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	Penelope's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Seriously Penelope, this isn't funny anymore!" Josie whined, after almost tripping for like the fourth time.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes now." Penelope grinned mischievously.

Josie Saltzman had spent the last few minutes wandering through her school with her eyes closed, being led by her girlfriend Penelope Park. She could appreciate that her girlfriend wanted to surprise her, and give her a present which was just for her, but Josie was fed up with it when it was finally time to open her eyes. Especially as she was sure they were just back in Penelope's room, meaning it was unlikely they had to go through all that trouble. Although hopefully the result would be soft and light, like a picnic. Maybe some spell that they could do together. At worst, it was a sex toy. Again. Although she'd never have guessed what it actually turned out to be.

After all, if she'd had all day Josie would never have guessed she would open her eyes to see Hope Mikaelson in Penelope's bed. Underneath the covers. And, tied to the bedposts? Naked! Was... was she naked under there? No, she couldn’t be. This couldn't be happening. Was it? Surely this couldn't be her present. Because okay, that would be like the most perfect present ever, but it would never happen. Not in real life. So this had to be an illusion, or dream, or something. Which she would point out just as soon as she regained the ability to speak. Which felt like it took an eternity, given how long she just stood there staring in disbelief at the sight in front of her. Which didn't exactly put Hope at ease. It did however, cause Penelope to cackle with delight.

"So, I take it you like your present?" Penelope asked finally when her chuckling died down.

"What... what is this?" Josie asked, finally turning to the other witch.

"What do you want it to be?" Penelope countered, closing the distance between them and gently encouraging Josie to turn back to Hope, "A harmless prank? A joke gone wrong? No, you wouldn't just kick Hope Mikaelson out of bed, because you don't believe it's really her, would you Jo? Or worse, kick her out because you're not brave enough to admit to her that not only did you used to have a crush on her, but you still very much do? Because seriously, even she figured that out. At least after we got back together, and she missed her window. But it doesn't have to be that way. No, if you want, you two can finally get this thing between you out of your system. Have the one night stand you've been aching for, if that's what you really want. Is it, Josie? Because if it's not, if you want her, but don't want to lose me, well... we can always see where this goes."

There was a long pause, then Josie breathlessly asked, "H, Hope? Is that really you?"

"Hey." Hope blushed and squirmed awkwardly, before finally blurting out, "Look, if you don't want this that's fine, and I swear I won't hurt Penelope, as long as she doesn't mention this again. To anyone. Ever."

Another long pause, then Josie softly asked, "You... you really want... this?"

"I..." Hope gulped before clarifying, "I really want you. And, and if this is what I have to do to get it at this point, so be it."

Yet another long pause, then Penelope whispered into her lover's ear, loud enough for their guess to hear it, even if she hadn't got enhanced hearing from her werewolf side, "Hope let me tie her up and enchant the scarf I used to do it with a spell, which wouldn't release her until you gave her the magic words. That being, telling her to touch you. See, I don't have a problem with that. Actually, I like that idea a lot. But I know how much of a giver you are, and to be honest, if someone presented me with a naked Hope Mikaelson, I would want to spend like an hour worshiping that amazing body of hers before finally letting her touch me back."

"She's..." Josie gulped, "She's naked under there?"

"Why don't you find out?" Penelope encourage Josie by slapping her ass and pushing her forwards.

Poor Josie felt like she was going to topple forwards she was still too stunned by all of this. Which couldn't be more clear as she slowly stumbled forward to where Hope was laying and quickly grabbed onto the bed sheets. Fuck, what if Hope Mikaelson really was naked under there? Josie wasn't sure she'd be able to survive that. Like, her brain would literally explode. Although she couldn't just stand there like this, so she slowly pulled back those covers, and then let out a soft whimper. Hell, Josie almost pushed the covers back on, because it was just too much. It was all just too much, and she ended up staring for even longer than before. Somehow her brain stayed intact, but only barely, and she ended up acting like a total dork.

"Wow..." Josie finally murmured, doing nothing to make her feel cool, "Wow! You're like... WOW!"

"Yeah?" Hope blushed, even as a little grin crossed her face.

"Oh hell yeah." Josie beamed, before quickly checking, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah." Hope confirmed with another smile.

Josie beamed back, before quickly looking over her shoulder and asking her girlfriend, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm sure." Penelope grinned, "Now fuck her."

Not needing any more encouragement Josie leaned down and slowly pressed her lips against Hope's. Which seem to last an eternity, as she was very much expecting the allusions to vanish, or just wake up, or something to confirm her suspicions that this wasn't real. Instead she found her own lips pressed against another pair which were even better than she'd ever dream, and then somehow she was kissing Hope Mikaelson! Oh God, she was kissing Hope Andrea Mikaelson, and that fact was melting her poor little mind. As was the fact that her body was pressed against Hope's. Although not at first, because again, there was only so much she could take without exploding.

Hope was feeling the exact same way. She had been crushing on Josie for years, but again hadn't been brave enough to do anything about it, which pretty much cost Hope big time, because Josie had been single for almost a year, and now it felt like she had missed her window. So when Penelope gave her the chance, and made it clear that she wasn't joking or teasing, Hope had agreed to be put in this situation, which would be rather humiliating if Josie showed up and wasn't into it. Which Penelope had assured her was impossible, but she had spent the last few minutes imagining the worst, and Josie hadn't exactly put her at ease when she arrived, because simply seeing Josie wanted her didn't mean she would follow through. Especially as Josie hadn't made a move on her either over the last year.

But this wasn't any of those bad things Hope had been imagining, especially ever since she had handcuffed herself to the bed. No, this was how all her best versions of this got started, and filled her earliest girl on girl fantasy. Oh yes, because before anything else Hope had imagined it would be like to kiss Josie Saltzman, and while it had initially been fleeting she thought about it a lot, but especially when she had thought she would never get the chance. Admittedly that had been a little melodramatic, but she was a teenager, so give her a break. Of course none of that mattered now, because she was literally kissing the girl of her dreams, and it was even better than those dreams.

It continued to get better when Josie first pressed her own body down on top of Hope's, and then started gently caressing her during the kiss. At first Josie was clearly doing her best to avoid anything sensitive, instead just sticking to her sides, stomach, arms and thighs, but after thinking about this for so long, and especially after laying here waiting, even the small touches were having quite the effect. Of course it was nothing compared to when Josie Saltzman cupped one of her boobs cautiously, causing Hope to gasp softly into the other girl's mouth. Which caused Josie to quickly break the kiss and nervously study her face, and she even looked like she was going to apologize for a second. Thankfully that didn't happen, the look on Hope's face clearly telling her it was all right and she could continue.

Which was good, because the mighty tribrid wasn't so sure she could talk right now, at least without embarrassing herself. Besides, there were better things that they could be doing with their mouths, namely kissing, and thankfully Josie agreed because she leaned back down for another kiss. Sadly it didn't last as long as the first, but it was hard to complain given then Josie moved her lips down to Hope's neck and start covering that in kisses. At the same time Josie balanced herself carefully so she could use both hands to touch Hope's tits in a way which the tribrid wished that her now ex-boyfriend Landon Kirby had been able to do when he had the chance. But this was kind of the reason she was here, to experience pleasure from someone who knew what her body liked. More accurately, from another girl. And more accurately still, from two of them.

"Can I join you, Jo-Jo?" Penelope asked softly, already hovering over Hope's head and staring at those inviting lips, "I really want to find out what it's like to kiss Hope Mikaelson."

Josie blushed, then gradually pulled away from Hope's neck and pointed out, "Shouldn't you be asking her that?"

"Oh, she doesn't mind, do you Hope? Mmmmmmm, no, she's here to have some fun." Penelope beamed, not really giving the tribrid a chance to respond, "What matters is what you want. She's your present, after all."

Josie was worried that Hope would take offense to that, use her supernatural strength to break her restraints, get dressed and leave. At the very least she expected the tribrid to roll her eyes and say something snarky, like any good Mikaelson. But she stayed surprisingly silent, and seemed to be staring directly at Penelope's lips. Not that Josie blamed her, as personally, she'd always thought they were very kiss-able. Something that she shouldn't want someone else to find out, but with Hope, Josie found she didn't mind it. Especially under the circumstances. And sure, it would be nice if Penelope had waited a little longer to join in, but it wasn't like she could blame her when there was a goddess in her bed, naked and ready to be worshiped.

"Sure..." Josie said after giving Hope a long minute to protest, "Kiss her."

She then watched as Penelope gave her a quick smile, before leaning down to press her lips against Hope's. Her girlfriend kissed someone else right in front of her, something which should have been devastatingly painful and cruel, like when Penelope had kissed MG in front of her. Admittedly they had been broken up at that point, so this should have been even worse, but it wasn't. It was just, hot. So hot that Josie just stared at that lip lock for what had to be a full minute or two, before Penelope broke the kiss and gave her a teasing look. Which caused Josie to blush, but before her girlfriend could say anything she returned her lips to the amazing body of the girl she wasn't dating.

While it wouldn't exactly be easy given Penelope went right back to kissing Hope deep down Josie knew that the best thing to do was probably too go back to kissing the tribrid's neck, and maybe wait her turn to kiss her lips again, or possibly Penelope's. Admittedly that did seem like fun, but Josie just couldn't resist placing a gentle kiss on the top of Hope's chest and starting to kiss her way downwards. Which meant she was very quickly kissing her way upwards. Up a seemingly never-ending mountain of flesh, which seemed even bigger against her lips then her hands. Or stuffed into a shirt which Josie tried not to stare at, but it was almost impossible when it was sinfully low cut, as it was sometimes. And now she was kissing them! Kissing Hope Mikaelson's big boobs! Oh God!

By the time she reached the top of that 'mountain' poor Josie pretty much lost the ability to think she was so excited. Luckily for her body somehow kicked into autopilot without embarrassing her by attacking those huge tits like she wanted too. Instead her tongue slid out of her mouth and respectfully slid around a nipple, before taking it into her mouth and gently sucking on it. She then did the same with the other nipple, after slowly traveling her way down that boob and up the other, something which seemed to take an hour. Although admittedly even if she had been in full control she wouldn't have heard, especially when she was vaguely aware that Hope and Penelope were still kissing.

Occasionally she would look up at them, but honestly, it was just too overwhelming, so mostly Josie just closed her eyes and concentrated on the heaven that was getting to worship Hope Mikaelson's big boobs. She didn't even increase the pace, as she truly wanted this to last forever. Admittedly she used her hands on whichever boob her mouth wasn't on, but that was just because she couldn't resist. No, she had to be touching these tits in every way possible, something which Josie was more than happy to do for the rest of her life. Which wasn't an exaggeration, Josie literally never wanted to move from this spot, and it broke her heart that she would probably have to eventually.

Nevertheless she ignored the gentle encouragement to move on, assumedly from Penelope, as a hand cupped the back of her head and gently tried to push her downwards. Well, for a few long minutes it pushed her deeper into those boobs, and as she was in between nipples at the time Josie allowed herself just to be smothered in that pillowly heaven. Then Penelope kissed her way downwards until she was licking and sucking one nipple while Josie was doing the same to the other, which probably should've been weird, but it really, really wasn't. In fact, Josie really, really liked it, especially as with her mouth now free the powerful tribrid Hope Mikaelson gasped, moaned and even whimpered for her. Or more accurately, for them.

Eventually Hope even whimpered, "Please Josie, ohhhhhhhhhhh please, lower! I need you to, you know, eat me. Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, eat my pussy! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, eat it! Eat it good and make me cum! Please? Oh please, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk Josie, oh fuck me!"

When that wasn't enough to get Josie to move Penelope let go of the nipple in her mouth, chuckled wickedly, and then whispered into her girlfriend's ear, "Well Jo, aren't you going to do as your dream girl says? Huh? Come on, I know how badly you want to fuck Hope Mikaelson. That's why I got her for you, as a present. So enjoy, mmmmmmmm, or I will."

There was just something about the way that Penelope said 'fuck' in that moment, and really most moments, which had Josie whimpering with need. Also there was the fact that she was imagining Penelope Park in between the legs of Hope Mikaelson and making her cum with her mouth and tongue in the same effortless way that she made Josie cum. Of course as amazing as that image was, Josie really, really wanted to be the one to do it. To, to make Hope Mikaelson cum. To lick her, like she was begging to be licked. Which Josie would've probably done right away, if it wasn't for the amazing boobs in her face, and the overwhelming fact that Hope Mikaelson was begging for her. Thankfully with that little extra push from Penelope she was able to do it.

Move downwards until she was in between the legs of Hope Mikaelson, and lingering a little on her stomach and then staring at the prize before her. Then she closed her eyes, leaned forward and stuck out her tongue so she could slide it over the pussy of Hope Mikaelson. The pussy which smelt and tasted even better than she thought it would. So much so that Josie pretty much lost the ability to think for the next few long minutes. Which was just like when she had started sucking on THE Hope Mikaelson's giant boobs, the difference being that this time her body didn't behave, rapidly licking the tasty treat in front of her with way too much force. Not that she got any complaints because of it.

Penelope moved back so that she could get a good look at Hope's reaction to getting her pussy licked by another girl for the first time. And maybe more importantly, to get her pussy licked for the first time by Josie Saltzman, the girl she'd had a crush on since she was like 15. Not that Penelope blamed her. How could she, when she wanted Josie since the moment she saw her? Besides, Hope had the added benefit of Josie now having experience at eating pussy. Experience she apparently used wisely, given how loudly Hope cried out in pure pleasure, and a wonderfully happy expression crossed her face. Something which Penelope would've been almost satisfied with just watching for the rest of the night. Almost.

Of course, why would she just watch when she had an open invitation to join in? Something Penelope very much took it vantage of by leaning down and getting to work on those big tits again. God, it was so hard not to bury her face in between them and just leaving it there for a few long minutes. And perhaps that was something she would treat herself to when Hope was inevitably too busy cumming to realize what she was doing. For now though, she concentrated on doing something a little more respectable, namely latching onto one of Hope's nipples and going right back to sucking and licking it. Well, initially she bit it as hard as she dared, just to make her cry out extra loudly, but then she definitely went back to the licking and sucking. Mostly.

She also started kissing her way back and forth between Hope's big boobs, and along the way she might have lingered on the soft flesh more than was necessary, although it wasn't like the tribrid was complaining. In fact she seemed to be showing her approval very loudly in the form of cries, moans, gasps and even whimpers. Oh God, they were making the all powerful tribrid Hope Mikaelson whimper like a needy little bitch, which was so intoxicating that words couldn't do it justice. And apparently Josie felt the same way, because it was pretty clear she was ravaging Hope's pussy and pushing her towards climax ridiculously fast. Something maybe Penelope should try to stop, but she just couldn't. No, she too wanted to make Hope cum hard and fast, and redoubled her efforts to make that happen.

Which unfortunately meant no longer taking her time as she moved from nipple to nipple. In fact towards the end Penelope was just switching from one to the other, although she made up for it by using both her hands to cup Hope's big tits, pushing one nipple more firmly into her mouth while with the other she used her fingertips to tweak it. She also bit down on those nipples, harder than she'd dared do to Josie, correctly guessing that this kind of thing that would really drive the tribrid crazy. The one thing Penelope didn't do was move her mouth back up to Hope's lips, as she wanted to hear every little sound of her cumming, and the sounds she made right before it. Especially if they could get the infamous tribrid Hope Mikaelson to scream for them.

Hope knew it was inevitable that she would do that, she hoped Penelope had told the truth about casting a spell which soundproofed the room. However she was trying to avoid screaming for as long as she could, as it was embarrassing. Being forced to whimper was bad enough, but the least she could do was wait to lose control when she was actually cumming. But it was just so hard, both girls working over her relentlessly, especially Josie. Oh God, Josie Saltzman had been blowing her expectations out of the water this entire time, but never more so than when she actually started going down on her. When another girl, and Josie Saltzman at that, ate her pussy for the very first time, the very thought of it almost making the poor tribrid cum.

Then there was the fact that Josie had been relentlessly attacking her clit the entire time. At first she just brushed against it, but it hadn't been that long before she started lingering on it, and even taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. It was not hard at first, but it was more than enough to make Hope cry out and whimper pathetically. More importantly, it pushed her closer to orgasm, especially along with everything else Penelope was doing. But just not close enough, because no matter how much they seem to be lost in ravaging her, Penelope and even Josie seemed to be able to avoid making her cum, which was infuriating. And worrying, as it looked more and more like the only way she would cum was to beg for it.

Pretty much everything about this from allowing herself to be tied up, to whimpering and crying out pathetically, had been incredibly embarrassing for Hope. After all, she was a Mikaelson, and therefore naturally wanted to be in control. She had given up control for Josie, but she had also thought that the other girl would make her cum without needing to be asked. Apparently she wouldn't be that lucky, so all Hope could do now was held out for as long as she could to look strong, and if possible to make it clear that she was asking to cum, not begging for it. However when the time came, and the pleasure just became too overwhelming, Hope was pretty sure she did a lousy job at not sounding pathetic.

"Please make me cum! Oh please, pleasssssssseeeeeeeeee, ooooooooooooooh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd, I need it!" Hope almost literally cried, "I need it! Mmmmmmmmm Gooooooooooodddddddddd, I need to cum, please Josie, ohhhhhhhhhh, Penelope, make me cum! Make me cum hard for you! Cum all over Josie's face, ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, and, and in her mouth, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk! Oh please, mmmmmmmmmm, what you're doing feels amazing, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, but I need more! Please, I need toooooooooo oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, fuck me, fuck me hard, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooooddddddddddddddddd!"

It pretty much took absolutely shameless begging, but Hope finally got what she wanted, and in that moment what it felt like she desperately needed. Namely a nice hard orgasm, which unsurprisingly was the best of her life. Which was then followed by another, and another, and another, the two other girls working tirelessly to make her cum so many times Hope thought she was going to pass out. And she probably would have done, if it wasn't for her super-supernatural stamina, endurance and recovery time. Although the price was that she lost all sense of self-restraint and even the ability to think, and she became lost in pure ecstasy. Admittedly that was a price she was willing to pay to feel this way again. Hell, Hope would do anything for this feeling.

Josie would also do anything in that moment to be able to do this again. To make THE Hope Mikaelson cum for her. Cum for her, and Penelope. Cum in her mouth. Oh God, the experience was so overwhelming Josie almost came from worshiping Hope's body alone. Along the way she actually kind of did, albeit by grinding her own aching pussy against the bed. She'd had better orgasms, and would hopefully have better during this wonderful night, but honestly in that moment she would be fully happy with just worshiping the goddess in front of her for the rest of the night, and maybe even the rest of her life. Because she loved everything about it, but especially Hope's heavenly cum.

She had always loved the way that Penelope's girl cum and pussy cream tasted, but Hope's was even better. Maybe that was being biased because she was currently tasting it, or maybe Hope's juices were just special because she was a tribrid, but whatever the explanation Josie really didn't care. In fact all she really cared about in that moment was swallowing as much of that precious liquid as she could. And thanks to the training she had got from Penelope she was able to get every drop of those first couple of climaxes, something that Josie felt very, very proud of. Sadly she wasn't as lucky with the following orgasms, but that just meant Hope Mikaelson was cumming all over her face, making Josie want to never wash her face again so she could always and forever walk around covered in Hope Mikaelson's cum.

Of course it was Hope's pleasure which was very much her priority right now, so reluctantly Josie removed her tongue from the other girl's cunt so she could replace it with her fingers, pushing one and then two of them as deep as it could go into Hope's welcoming pussy. Which of course meant Hope let out a loud scream of pleasure, and then again when Josie wrapped her mouth around the other girl's clit and started ravenously sucking it while slamming those fingers in and out of that eager little twat. Oh God, she was making Hope Mikaelson scream in pleasure. They were. Josie and her girlfriend Penelope, the two of them working together to make the all powerful tribrid scream, cry and whimper with ecstasy.

The sound, the taste, the feeling, and even the very thought of it was pure euphoria for Josie, and she would happily stay there forever, if it wasn't for Penelope yanking her up by the hair and scolding her, "I think Hope has been spoilt enough, don't you? Mmmmmmmmm, now it's your turn, Jo-Jo. Oh yes, just say the word and Hope Mikaelson will do anything you want. Look at her, she's aching for it."

After everything that had happened Josie was still a little out of it, but one thing which was clear was Penelope was right. She had an annoying habit of that, but this time was very welcome, as somehow instead of being completely out of it, like Josie would've been if the roles had been reversed, Hope Mikaelson was staring down at her like she wanted to devour her. Well, she was panting really hard, but that just added to the effect of the look. Then even more so when without meaning to Josie licked her lips to get some more of that precious cream, making Hope look like she was about to break her hands just so she could ravage Josie. Of course Josie would make sure it wouldn't come to that, as being ravaged by THE Hope Mikaelson sounded like a lot of fun. That, or Penelope's next offer.

"Or... I could just fuck you in front of her, that would be fun." Penelope offered with an evil grin.


End file.
